Code of Silence
by BethyBoo97
Summary: The atmosphere in the office is icy and Jack and Brian are struggling to put up with it. What actually caused the tension? And will Jack and Brian be able to put aside the case in favour of dealing with office politics? *Nothing shippy*
1. Chapter 1

Code of Silence Even just walking the short distance between the lift and the entrance to the UCOS office, you could feel the ice cold tensions. This was something that Jack was experiencing for the third day running as he took that short walk. "Morning Brian. Are they still not talking?" Jack asked as he took his coat off and hung it up. "I am here you know!" Gerry protested. "Really, it's school time though." Gerry looked Jack for a moment before he figured out that Jack was calling him a child. "Ha, bleedin' ha. If you must know it's not my fault madam's being insufferable!" "She's not being any different to normal, apart from ignoring you!" Brian added, deciding that it was about time that he participated in the conversation. "And no Jack they aren't talking." "If you're going to talk about me like I'm not here then I might as well not be here. I'm going for a fag." Gerry sighed before he left the office. Sandra was cooped up in her office, which in the past three days hadn't been an unusual occurrence. No actual work was yet to be done in the UCOS office and it was now pushing half 9 but with three days under their belt there were more pressing issues than an unsolved murder. They'd lain unsolved for decades, another few hours couldn't possibly hurt. "Do you have any idea what caused this?" Jack asked from his seat as he took his glasses off and took another drink of his tea. "Not a clue, I left the pub early on Monday night to see the mighty AFC Wimbledon and then came in Tuesday morning full of news of their latest win and they were like 6 year old siblings." Brian told Jack as he shut his laptop. "I heard Sandra waffle something about an argument but from there on I'm about as clueless as you are when it comes to mobile phones." "I'm not clueless about phones, I just don't feel a need to own one!" Brian argued. "Whatever." "Ah, Jack you're here. I never heard you come in." Sandra greeted Jack as she finally came out from the safety of her office. "Morning. I was going to knock but the blinds were closed so I assumed you were busy." "No, I just got fed up of seeing Gerry's grumpy face out of the corner of my eye. It was quite off putting. Anyway, where is he?" Sandra asked only to find her only response from Jack miming smoking. "He spends more time out there smoking than in here working now a days." "I wonder why." Jack mumbled under his breath. "What?" Sandra asked. "He said I wonder why." Brian answered, not quite understanding what Jack was doing. "Thanks Brian." Jack told his friend sarcastically. "What do you mean by that Jack?" Sandra asked curiously. "It's not exactly the nicest atmosphere in here, I'm considering taking up smoking myself just to get out of this office." "You don't want to do that, not with your health..." "Thank you Brian, I was joking." "It's not that bad Jack, I think you're exaggerating it just a bit. Me and Gerry are showing we can work together perfectly without having to talk to each other. Isn't that right Brian?" She looked to Brian for support but she didn't get the response she needed from him. "Well if you don't like it then tell Gerry he knows where I am when he wants to apologise." "What actually happened?" Jack pushed. "Ask him." With that she turned and walked back into her office, which now once again was sealed off from the outside world of UCOS. 


	2. Chapter 2

Code of Silence 2 "Is she still in there?" Gerry asked as he came back into the office. "She came out but went back in a couple of minutes ago." Jack replied not even looking up as he ran a name through the police database. "Depressed people tend to coop themselves up on their own. She's displaying classic signs of depression." Brian interrupted. "She's not depressed, she's just a cold hearted woman." "What has happened between you Gerry? You were the best of friends last week." Jack asked only now looking up to meet Gerry's eyes. "Ask her. I'm sure she'll spill you a load of lies though." "Funny, she told us to ask you" "Well I guess you aren't going to find out then. She's going to need to come out at some point to do some work." Gerry reasoned. "She said your grumpy face was putting a downer on her mood." Brian told him. "I'm not grumpy, she's the cold one." Gerry snapped. "So what are we doing today then?" "You are Brian are going to see Marie Ford at the GP surgery and Sandra and I are going to see Mark Dor." "Okay, I'm just nipping to the toilet before we leave then." Gerry said as he went to leave for the toilets. "Brian, while you're out talk to Gerry about this whole thing. Try be subtle about it. I have a plan and I don't want him catching on." Jack reasoned. "Are you going to share this plan?" "No, as soon as I tell you, you'll find a way to mess it up. Gerry's coming back, get your coat and off you go." 


End file.
